


Andover Gala 2018

by Oddree13



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Epic Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Snark, bros being bros, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: “I guess so. It just feels that no matter what I do I think I’ll always feel out of place here. I mean look over there, that’s fucking Bradford and Stevens from my year. They made my life miserable in the dorms. Constantly asked me about my scholarship knowing fully well I didn’t have one, and in junior year Stevens even made a case against affirmative action in debate class,” he muttered, doing his best not to shrink into himself.“I know it isn’t as bad but I had a classmate publish an editorial about nepotism in admissions and another one about forcing students to complete all four years before graduating,” a voice from Nursey’s side chimed in. “My father didn’t even go to this school which shows you the caliber of editorial rigor that went into the student newspaper back then,” the man continued. Figuring it was just another alumni trying to get chummy, Nursey rolled his eyes and turned to come face to face with class of 1984 alumni Tony Stark.





	Andover Gala 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBelleIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/gifts).



> Fun fact: the IRL Andover mentioned in Check Please was fictionally attended by Shitty and Nursey but also counts another famous fictional alumni - Tony Stark. They are in the same universe so this had to happen eventually.

“I can’t believe we got roped into this,” Nursey grumbled, surveying the large ballroom filled with Andover students and alumni. “I wasn’t exactly planning on coming back to this place,” he added, chugging another glass of champagne and looking at Shitty. 

“I know brah, but I owed a favor to a guy on the alumni committee who agreed to supervise my immigration clinic case, and well we could butter up some prospects for Hall and Murray in the process,” he shrugged, wrapping an arm around Nursey’s shoulders in a pseudo hug. “Plus, open bar,” he grinned, and passed Derek another glass of wine. 

Shitty had spent weeks trying to convince Nursey to come with him to the Andover alumni weekend and gala. He begged and pleaded and eventually promised Nursey that once they were good and drunk they could sneak into their old dorm’s roof and smoke a bowl like they did back in high school.

“I guess so. It just feels that no matter what I do I think I’ll always feel out of place here. I mean look over there, that’s fucking Bradford and Stevens from my year. They made my life miserable in the dorms. Constantly asked me about my scholarship knowing fully well I didn’t have one, and in junior year Stevens even made a case against affirmative action in debate class,” he muttered, doing his best not to shrink into himself. 

“I know it isn’t as bad but I had a classmate publish an editorial about nepotism in admissions and another one about forcing students to complete all four years before graduating,” a voice from Nursey’s side chimed in. “My father didn’t even go to this school which shows you the caliber of editorial rigor that went into the student newspaper back then,” the man continued. Figuring it was just another alumni trying to get chummy, Nursey rolled his eyes and turned to come face to face with class of 1984 alumni Tony Stark.

He couldn’t help the way his eyes went wide, and looked at Shitty to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, and saw that his own friend was just as wide eyed. Hearing a laugh from his side, Nursey turned back and trying to school his face. 

“Man I do love the young alumni. Most of you still get that look of shock when I show up to these things,” the billionaire grinned. “The older ones just scuttle away or pitch me ideas,” he continued, rocking on his heels. 

“Poet,” Nursey sputtered. “I’m a poet,” he continued, a little inarticulate, “so I’d have nothing to pitch you. And Shitty, I mean B here, is a lawyer…”

“Who is only a fan of your later work,” Shitty cut in, clearly not aiming for tact. 

“Did you just call him Shitty?” Tony asked, and stuck his hand out to shake the Harvard student’s hand. “And did you, Shitty, just snark me, insinuating that my prior dealings were less than savory?” he asked, laughing. “I like you two,” he chuckled. “Didn’t catch your name mister poet,” he added, extending his hand to Nursey. 

“Derek Nurse sir,” he replied, gaining an eye roll from Tony. 

“Please drop the sir. Take after him here, and treat me like an asshole who use to make weapons.”

“I’ll try but my boyfriend talks far too much about you to be anything but a little formal,” he confessed. 

“Superhero fan?” Tony asked, curiously. 

“Yeah right. Will honestly could care less about that. He loves your tech and basically has a watch party every year for Stark Expo,” Nursey explained. “Loves the tech and complains about the theatrics.”

“I guess you’re give him enough theatrics in your relationship,” Tony teased, looking at Derek, to which Shitty snorted into his wine as he laughed. 

“Is he about as irreverent as your two?” Tony asked to which both boys nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great. Give him my card. We have a good internship program for new graduates,” Tony said, passing Nursey his card. 

“Holy shit, thank you. But, Mr. Stark, he didn’t go to Andover,” Nursey confessed. 

“Even better. I usually don’t let graduates from here come into Stark Tech unless they demonstrate they aren’t trust fund kids riding on coattails,” a statement to which Shitty clinked his glass against Tony’s in agreement. 

“And you, Shitty, I look forward to having you sue my company one day,” he grinned, giving both men a salute before sauntering off. 

“Wait Mr. Stark, I mean Tony,” Nursey squeaked out, feeling weird about using his first name. “Can I trouble you for a photo? Mainly so my boyfriend doesn’t think I pickpocketed your card?” he explained earnestly. 

“Can you really pickpocket?” he asked, getting in between Nursey and Shitty as Nursey pulled his phone out. 

“No, but he’d assume I found a way,” the defenseman confessed before snapping a few selfies. 

***

Later on that night, Shitty and Nursey managed to bribe a student into letting them into their old hall, and found a way onto the room. 

Passing a joint between the two of them, the reminisced about old stories and chuckled at the freak out Dex would have once he saw the photos. 

“Thanks for coming with me brah. This would have been terrible without you,” Shitty confessed. 

“Thank you for making Andover bearable. I honestly would have left after freshman year if you hadn’t kept me sane and told me how to work this place for myself. Thanks man.”

Bumping fists, the two men smoked into the night, ignoring the milling alumni below them.


End file.
